1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shorting contact support for a plug-in projection in an igniter receptacle.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Such shorting contact supports are used, in particular, in airbag ignition systems in order to short the contact pins on the igniter receptacle so that the ignition cartridge is in no way able to reach an undefined potential, with the result that unintentional ignition of the ignition cartridge is effectively prevented. In this context, it is important for the shorting bridge between the contact pins to be opened when the plug is inserted or secondarily locked in the shorting contact support.
The document DE 197 28 448, incorporated herein by reference, has disclosed a plug connector for connection to an igniter receptacle, having a plug-in projection, locking arms and a plug body secured by a bar-like secondary locking mechanism with tongues running parallel to locking arms. Furthermore, this secondary locking mechanism has a spike which opens the shorting bridge between the contact pins of the igniter when the plug is secured in the contact support. The plug-in projection on the plug and the complementary holder in the contact support are of asymmetrical design, so that they can both be inserted with only one orientation. The shorting contact support can likewise be inserted into the igniter receptacle with one orientation.
By way of example, such shorting contact supports are used in side airbag ignition systems. FIG. 7 shows a plan view of a motor vehicle 1 having three modules 72, 73 and 74 mounted close to the door. A module should be understood in this case to mean a gas generator having, by way of example, an ignition receptacle, an igniter and a primer 79 for an airbag. When a first module 72 is installed on the right-hand side of the motor vehicle, the manufacturer requires the outgoing cables from the plug 75 to be always directed towards the rear, for example, or else the primer 79 should always point into the interior of the car. If the identical module is to be used for the left-hand side, this module needs to be rotated through 180xc2x0 so that the mounting plate 78 always points outwards, for example, and the primer 79 always points inwards. When the module 72 is rotated, the ignition receptacle of the module is naturally also rotated through 180xc2x0 as well, although the antireversal shorting contact support means that the plug 76 can then be inserted only in such a way that the outgoing cable points towards the front, as can be seen with regard to module 73. Thus, a particular disadvantage of such shorting contact supports is that, when installing the side airbag, the manufacturer requires two different modules with ignition receptacles rotated through 180xc2x0 for the two sides of the motor vehicle, or else two different shorting contact supports, one for the left-hand side and one for the right-hand side, so that the outgoing cable for the plug 77 also points in the same direction for the other (left-hand) side of the motor vehicle, as shown for module 74, for example.
The object of the invention is to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages without increasing the number of components required for an airbag ignition system.
The above object of the present invention is achieved by a shorting contact support for a plug-in projection in an igniter receptacle, comprising a first shorting bridge having two resilient contact elements connected to one another by means of an edge of a metal plate, and a support housing having an annular base on which two diametrically opposite wings are integrally formed parallel to an insertion direction and form a holder for a plug having sockets for the insertion of contact pins on an igniter receptacle, the shorting contact support having a second shorting bridge which is essentially identical to the first shorting bridge, each wing containing one of the shorting bridges, so that at least one bridge shorts the contact pins which are arranged in one plane on the igniter receptacle when the plug is inserted, and wherein the holder is rotationally symmetrical through 180xc2x0.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention the wings are enveloped by a cylinder shape, a respective lobe being integrally formed on the free ends of the wings on the outside; the wings each have an inwardly directed guide shoulder running parallel to the insertion direction in the center; the contact elements run from the top edge to the bottom edge of the metal plate which is essentially rectangular and at a slight distance from the plate; a central region of the contact elements runs essentially parallel to the plate, and an end region of the contact elements runs essentially transversely with respect to the insertion direction, and the contact elements each have, between the central region and the end region, a corner directed away from the metal plate; bridges are arranged with mirror-image symmetry with respect to one another in the wings; and the shorting contact support comprises part of a plug connector with an igniter for a restraining system in a motor vehicle.